The present invention relates to plural component dispensing systems, and more particularly to a system to take multiple material components and proportion them accurately to a specified mixed ratio.
Fluid proportioners comprise dispensing systems that receive separate inert fluid components, mix the components in a predetermined ratio and then dispense the components as an activated compound. For example, fluid proportioners are used to dispense epoxies and polyurethanes that solidify after mixing of a resin component and an activating material, which are individually inert. However, after mixing an immediate chemical reaction begins taking place that results in the cross-linking, curing, and solidification of the mixture. Therefore, the two components are routed separately into the proportioner so that they can remain segregated as long as possible. A manifold receives each component after it is pumped separately and mixes the components so the mixture can be dispensed from a sprayer coupled to the manifold.
A typical fluid proportioner comprises a pair of positive displacement pumps that individually draw in fluid from separate fluid hoppers and pump pressurized fluids to the mix manifold. The pumps are driven in synchronicity by a common motor, typically an air motor or hydraulic motor, having a reciprocating drive shaft. Such configurations are simple and easy to design when the fluid components are dispensed in a 1:1 ratio and the pumps are of equal volumetric displacement. Force balancing in these configurations can be adequately accommodated by placing the motor halfway between the pumps. As such, forces generated between the pumps and the motor are equal.
Most two component epoxies and polyurethanes are not, however, comprised of a 1:1 ratio of the components. Typically a first major component is needed in a higher concentration than a second minor component.